The Lost Sleeping Beauty
by Sowhatevergirl
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang gadis 16 tahun yang bernama Aurora Mary West atau yang lebih lazimnya dipanggil "Rory" baru mengetahui bahwa ia telah mengidap penyakit langka yaitu syndrom Kleine-Levin yang membawanya tidur hingga berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bisa juga berbulan-bulan. Hingga suatu saat ketika dia bangun, dia berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya.


**Chapter 1 of The Lost Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

><p><em>When I saw her walking down the street, she looks so fine I just had to speak. I ask her name but she tur-<em>

"Duh berisik banget sih!" Aku berteriak sebal (walaupun lebih terdengar seperti suara serak) saat mendengar suara musik yang ribut mengganggu tidur siangku. Seketika aku baru menyadari badanku terasa pegal, panas, dan berkeringat. Tenggorokkanku juga kering sekali, aku butuh minum... dan makanan, karena aku lapar.

"Rory?" Suara familiar terdengar suatu arah, aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara dan melihat kakak perempuanku, Snow sedang menatapku seakan baru saja melihat monster The Evil Dead. Aku memberinya tatapan bingung lalu aku sadar saat ini aku benar-benar butuh segalon air.

"Ugh. Snow, aku butuh air.." kataku dengan lirih. Dia berlari menuju pintu, matanya masih tidak bisa berpaling dariku, dia terus menatapku seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Snow? Segitu berantakannya kah rambutku? Hh.. Jahat sekali dia.

"MOM! RORY BANGUN!" Aku mendengar Snow berteriak dari bawah tangga, suaranya melengking di seluruh rumah. Duh, kenapa sehisteris itu sih karena aku baru bangun siang? Biasa aja kali..

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar tergesa-gesa dan bertautan terdengar, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku terbuka dengan paksa. Di ambang pintu telah berdiri Ayah, Ibu, Snow, dan Belle (adikku yang paling kecil), dan mereka sama sekali tidak membawakanku air! Ekspresi muka mereka sama seperti yang Snow punya saat baru saja melihatku bangun tidur.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Ibu bergegas ke arahku lalu memberiku pelukan yang bisa menghancurkan tulang tubuh, diikuti keluargaku lainnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?

"Aurora, akhirnya kau bangun, Sayang." kata Ibu di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Ya, Rory. Kami sangaaaat melindukanmu." Belle tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan dua gigi atasnya yang sudah tanggal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? Aku bingung sekali," tanyaku kebingungan, memaksa mereka untuk melepaskanku dari pelukan super erat itu.

Ibu menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum lemah, "Rory, sebenarnya kau..."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya kau sudah tidur selama 2 bulan ini.." Mom menjelaskan dengan berat, tetapi aku bisa melihat kelegaan dan kebahagiaan di matanya, di mata semua keluargaku. Jika mereka bahagia, maka saat ini aku yang bergantian menatap mereka dengan horror meliputi ekspresiku.

"2 bulan?"

* * *

><p>Semuanya telah terbongkar. Aku sudah tertidur selama 2 bulan lamanya dan orangtuaku mengira bahwa aku telah meninggal tetapi yang anehnya aku masih bernafas. Ayah memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter untuk memeriksaku waktu aku tidur dan menceritakan tentang kecemasan mereka terhadap waktu tidurku yang cukup lama, maksudku lama sekali. 2 bulan itu bukannya sebentar, pasti aku sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dokter memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak meninggal dan dia menimbang-nimbang aku mengidap syndrom langka, yaitu syndrom Kleine-Levin. Syndrom langka ini bisa membuatku tidur selama berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan. Pikiran itu membuatku merinding. Itu benar-benar waktu tidur yang sungguh lama.<p>

Aku tidak mengingat banyak. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah malam minggu menonton Iron Man 2 di rumahku bersama Matt, pacarku. Lalu saat jam 10 malam saat Matt sudah pulang, aku lelah sekali dan tidak sengaja tertidur di sofa. Dan mungkin saja Ayah yang menggendongku sampai ke kamar? Ugh kasian dia, pasti aku berat sekali!

Rasanya setelah mengetahui tentang semua ini, aku takut untuk tidur. Takut sekali. Aku takut mungkin suatu saat aku akan tidur permanen dan tidak akan bangun lagi dan tidak bisa melihat wajah orang-orang yang kusayangi. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi.

"Tuhan selalu ada bersamaku." bisikku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Rory, ayo kita nonton!" Tiba-tiba Belle, yang ternyata sudah ada di sampingku saat ini, berteriak kegirangan sambil meloncat-loncat di atas sofa kami dengan bungkusan di tangannya. "Ayah membelikanku DVD Narnia!" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkanku bungkus DVD itu.

_The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, & The Wardrobe_

"Belle, ini film klasik. Aku sudah menontonnya, mungkin beribu-ribu kali." kataku dengan malas. Memang benar, Narnia, aku sudah sangat bosan dengan film itu. Hanya perang orang Inggris dengan makhluk siluman dan singa raksasa ajaib yang kebetulan saja punya kekuatan untuk berbicara. Sungguh benar-benar masa lalu.

Belle langsung memberiku tatapan puppy-eyes-nya, membuatku benar-benar kalah kali ini. Aku sungguh muak dengan tatapan itu, selalu membuatku kalah! Grr.

"Fine! Fine!" kataku akhirnya, karena terpaksa. Belle mulai kegirangan sambil kembali meloncat-loncat di atas sofa. Aku langsung berjalan ke arah tv dan memasukkan DVDnya.

Film itu pun dimulai, kulirik ke arah Belle yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum. Seketika aku merindukan adik kecilku, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan dia. Well, memang sudah lama sekali karena aku telah tertidur selama 2 bulan. Aku juga merindukan teman-temanku di sekolah, ibu kantin, dan pastinya... Matt.

"Rory, kenapa Mr. Tumnus membawa Lucy ke rumahnya?" tanya Belle penasaran.

"Karena manusia kuda itu ingin menculiknya, Bells." jawabku malas, aku benar-benar bosan. Ternyata jawabanku cukup membuat adikku terkesiap.

"Kukira dia orang yang baik.." ujarnya dengan sedih. Aku yakin suatu saat pasti adikku akan menjadi seorang Drama Queen yang mengambil peran di Broadway. Hhh..

Saat ini adalah scene dimana Si Manusia Kuda ingin memainkan sebuah lagu tidur Narnia kepada Lucy. Aku cukup suka lagu tidurnya, melodinya indah sekali. Belle juga sekarang sedang menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama lagu klasik itu. Tiba-tiba mataku menjadi berat, berat sekali. Sudah kupaksakan untuk terus membuka mataku lebar-lebar, tetapi tetap saja, mataku ingin sekali tertutup. Aku lelah. Ternyata lagu tidur Narnia ini ada efeknya untukku. Ugh, aku tidak boleh tidur! Tidak boleh!

"Rory! Rory! Bangun!"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur, lagi.


End file.
